Volume 87
|- | colspan="2" style="background-color: #0494CE; color: #ffffff; font-size: small; vertical-align: middle"|'Aoyama's death & Conan side images' |- | colspan="2"| |- | colspan="2" style="background-color: #0494CE; color: #ffffff; font-size: small; vertical-align: middle"|'Chronology' |- !Prev volume: |« Volume 86 |- !Next volume: |Volume 88 » |- | colspan="2" style="font-size: smaller; text-align:center; border-top: 1px dotted #aaaaaa"|List of chapters • List of cases |} Volume 87 was released on August 18, 2015 in Japan. Cast |} Gadgets |} Kawanakajima Murder Case Anime Episode 810-812: The Darkness of the Prefectural Police 'File 916 - The Past Flows Like Running Water ' 'File 917 - Sound of the Horse Whips, Softly, Softly, Crossing the River at Night ' Hide= |-|Show= Shinsuke Akiyama is the culprit. He faked his own death using Takeda's lifeless body (whom he first strangled, then he decapitated) as a decoy, and was aiming to kill Saegusa and Yamato too. His motive is that years ago, Yamato and his companions's mistakes led to a serial killer terrorizing Nagano before being shot dead, and one of his victims was Akiyama's beloved younger sister. 'People' A Blog That Causes a Death Anime Episode 814-815: The Actress Blogger's Locked Room Case 'File 918 - Blog ' 'File 919 - Photo ' 'File 920 - Selfie ' Hide= |-|Show= The culprit is Saya Kitami, and she is actually 29 years old. She used a recording of Sakurako to lure Kyona into opening the door for her. The murder weapon was Kyona Shono's selfie stick, which Saya took to her own apartment. To close Kyona's apartment door and leave the card inside, she used her toy helicopter. Her motive was that she thought Kyona knew she had accidentally killed an old man in a car accident and fled the crime scene, but in fact the only secret Kyona knew was that Saya was actually 5 years older than she claimed to be. Afterwards, Hyoue Kuroda arrives on the scene, announces that Kiyonaga Matsumoto has been promoted, and that he will be taking his place. Conan looks on in shock and Ai grips his shoulder in fear, as Kuroda asks for Conan's assistance in his new position. 'People ' Ran & Shinichi – First Contact Anime Episode 853-854: Memories from Sakura Class 'File 921 - Ran GIRL (Part 1) ' 'File 922 - Ran GIRL (Part 2) ' 'File 923 - Shinichi BOY (Part 1) ' 'File 924 - Shinichi BOY (Part 2) ' 'People ' A Secret of the Big Couple Anime Episode 822-823: The Suspects Are a Passionate Couple 'File 925 - Birth of a Big Couple?! ' Ai tells Conan that she doesn't recognize Superintendent Kuroda, that her reaction towards him was trigger purely by his scary appearance. She further reassures him by mentioning that, since Hyoue got a clear look at her face, he would've done something by now. As Ai checks her phone she is left shocked, Conan, believing that it might be regarding the professor, grabs her phone away, but sees that her speechlessness was induced by a tabloid article claiming to have exposed Ryusuke and Yoko's affair. In the Mouri Detective Agency, Kogoro has lost his spirits after hearing about the relationship on television. Soon afterwards Ai barges into the office and hires him as a private eye on Yoko, pro bono. After a quick search on the internet Conan, Ran, Ai and Kogoro visit the restaurant where the alleged couple was seen, and stake out their date under the pretense of dining. The owner of the restaurant, Higo's friend and former Tokyo Spirits player, Teiya Asuka, is told to be absent, according to the sommelier Akimichi Yamada. The waitress Reiko Banba is approaching the couple's table carrying desserts, however as she was placing down a plate she knocked over Yoko's wineglass. Ex-boyfriend and fellow waiter Yasuto Kounoe warns her that the owner will be scolding her for the mishap, since Higo is an acquaintance of him, but she brushes it off. As the owner is running late, the staff decides to go look for him. Akimichi suggests him and Yasuto check the back room, while Reiko checks the storeroom. Both men check the back room and don't find the owner resting there, pointing out that the couch in the middle of the room is used for naps, and that the owner hasn't been getting enough rest lately. Yasuto mentions an argument between the sommelier and owner, regarding the wine prices. Upon her return, Reiko announces that the owner isn't to be found in the storeroom either, and the staff decides to wait it out. After another of Ryusuke's inquiries, the staff decides to look for the owner once again. Yasuto will head into the back room, Akimichi will check the storeroom and Reiko will look for him in the staff room, where she finds him taking a nap on the couch, covered from head to toe with a blanket. After ten minutes, the owner is still asleep, so the staff decides to wake him up. Akimichi heads into the room with the key, but outside Yasuto receives a message from the owner, asking him to bring his acquaintance Higo and Yoko to the storeroom. Just as Kogoro decides to take a short smoking break, they hear Yoko scream and run towards the back area. Kogoro rushes down into the cellar only to find Yoko and Ryusuke next to Teiya Asuka's dead body. 'File 926 - The Staff's Alibis Are? ' Inspector Megure and Detective Takagi arrive. Takagi says that the time of death is between seven and eight p.m. and that the cause of death is blood loss due to a severed carotid artery. The weapon was most likely the pen knife near the body. While Megure and Takagi question the famous pair, Takagi inquires about whether they are dating only to be interrupted by Kogoro and Ai who have their own questions. As the investigation continues Megure asks the suspects about their movements prior to the discovery of the body. They told him about the visits to the backroom and seeing the owner sleeping on the couch. Individual questioning begins with Yasuto, who tells them he couldn't be the killer due to the storeroom being locked and the key remaining on the hook. The only other spare key was in the victims pocket. He also tells them that the other two had motive. Yamada previously had an argument with the victim over wine choices and Reiko was the victims woman and they could have broken up. The next interrogation was with Reiko who denies a break up. She says that the owner had been staying at the restaurant due to the turnover being low. In the interrogation with Yamada, they asked him about his argument with the owner. He says that the owner wanted him to buy cheaper wines, but Yamada was insistent on the more expensive ones. Chiba comes in and reveals that there were cigarettes found in the restroom, to which Yamada replied that Yasuto had been caught smoking in the backroom and was forced to smoke in the restroom instead where he could blend in. Finally they interrogate Yoko and Higo together and they explain why they couldn't have received a message from the victim due to Yoko's phone being dead and Higo's phone going missing. Conan notices that the blanket on the couch has a hole in it that is stained dark red, and that the owner's jacket in his locker has a hole and is stained with a bit of wine. He turns to look at the suspects and thinks that he knows who of the three suspects is the killer. 'People ' See also *Manga *Volume 81-90 *Detective Conan References Detective Conan World Wiki Category:Volumes